Leaks
by XxBloodsbanexX
Summary: Kyle and Stan get caught in the rain and take refuge in the tree house in Stan's backyard. One topic leads to another, and the boys soon land themselves in an awkward situation. Rated T because, y'know, it's South Park. My first StanXKyle fic.


**This took me two days to type up and about a week or two to actually write. I'd developed the idea with my Rainy Days self-genre in mind and started writing it down in my school notebook.**

**My first Kyle/Stan fic! I hope I did well enough for praise.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

-Leaks-

Kyle still wasn't sure how he'd gotten himself into this situation in the first place. They'd simply been talking, and not five minutes ago the discussion was about Butters! How could Butters lead to something as nerve-racking as this?

Kyle watched, his stomach tightening as Stan settled himself onto his knees, facing the redhead. Stan gave his best friend a small, shy, yet reassuring smile. Kyle was only ten and had known Stan for nearly as many years. Yet he could easily understand what the look was trying to say.

_Do you really want to do this?_

As Kyle firmly nodded, his mind backtracked, replaying the events that had led him to this moment...

...

"-and then he stuck his hand in it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Kenny saw too - you can ask him."

"Are you sure? I mean, I know Clyde likes tacos, but that's pretty stupid even for him."

"I know, but dude, it was so hilarious, no one could stop laughing!" Stan smiled at his friend and dribbled the basketball past him, preparing to score another two points. "Man, wish you were there."

Kyle smiled bitterly and jumped, deflecting the basketball. It bounced and rolled off of the blacktop. "Yeah, but y'know. Mom."

Stan took his time in retrieving the ball. Settling it against his hip with an arm, he smiled. "I still can't believe she grounded you."

"It wasn't much of a surprise actually. Mom's super protective over my hair and she never lets anyone touch it."

"Didn't you tell her why you cut your hair?"

Kyle shrugged, shaking his head. Unconsciously, he lifted a hand beneath his ushanka; instead of feeling huge masses of curls, there were only soft, wavy orange patches. He was glad that the gum was gone, but unfortunately for him, it was in exchange of his massive jewfro. Not that the loss of hair hurt much. No, mostly it was just the wrath of his mom which made the events unfortunate. "She wouldn't listen. You know my mom; the second she found me with the scissors, she was out of it."

"She had to be mad if she kept you from school."

"Yeah." Kyle took the ball from Stan and gave him a grateful smile. "Hey, thanks for helping me get out of the house."

Stan returned his smile and tried taking the basketball as they started another round. "No problem, man."

"We... don't really have a project for science, right?"

Stan laughed. "No Kyle! Geez, relax."

"Sorry. I'm just not used to staying home."

After about two minutes of back and forth, Kyle finally managed to get the ball away from Stan and into the other boy's hoop. "Alright! It's about time."

"Damnit."

Kyle turned to see Stan looking upwards. "What is it?"

"I felt a raindrop."

"Really?" Something touched the tip of Kyle's nose. He wiped it away only to feel more falling against his face, sending tiny waves of chilly goosbumps rippling against his warm skin. "Hey, I feel some too."

"Shit! We got to get home before it starts pouring. C'mon!"

"What about the basketball?"

Stan took the basketball from Kyle's hands and ran over to a bush at the base of the closest hoop. Pushing it inside of the leaves, he kicked some snow around it. "There. I've done it before, no one will notice. Now c'mon!"

Kyle followed Stan to their bikes and they quickly started down the street towards Stan's house. Once there, they hopped off of their bikes, allowing them to fall in the snow of his front yard. Stan went up to the front door, but as Kyle joined him on the porch Stanley cursed. "What is it?" Kyle asked anxiously.

"The doors locked!"

"What? What about your parents?"

"Dad's at work and I think moms at some kind of yoga class or something. Crap, I forgot they'd be gone."

"Don't you keep a house key in the crack by the mat?"

"Shelly's staying at some friend's house. I checked - she took it before she left."

"But why?"

"I don't know!" Stan sighed, pulling off his hat and running a hand through his black hair. "Whatever, it doesn't matter; we'll just have to ride to your house."

Stan headed for the bikes but Kyle caught his sleeve, pulling his best friend back onto the pouch. "Stan, we can't! Mom'll know we weren't working on a project if she saw us in the rain."

"Shit, you're right..."

They stood there wondering what to do. Kyle released Stan's arm and leaned against the door. They could just stay on the porch, but the wind would only blow rain at them. It was already beginning to come down harder than a few minutes ago. They'd just end up cold and wet if they stayed here...

"Wait, Stan."

"What?"

"Don't you still have that crappy tree-house in the backyard?"

"Oh yeah! We can hide out there until the rain stops."

"C'mon! It's already raining harder."

They jumped off the porch and over the wooden fence that led to Stan's backyard. Sparky was hanging out on the back porch and barked in greeting at his master. Stan waved to Sparky but didn't call out, instead leading Kyle over to the tree in which they'd built the old tree-house. Quickly, they climbed up the crudely made latter, Kyle going first.

Kyle stuck his head through the rectangular floor entrance. Neither of them had been in the tree-house for two years, and the inside wasn't all that impressive. There were nothing but tiny puddles and rotting wood. Holes in the roof let in dots of stormy light that spread across the floor like freckles. "Man," Kyle muttered. Pulling himself onto his knees, Kyle moved out of the way so that Stan could enter. "It's leaking," he said sulkily to his friend. Stan groaned and closed the trap door behind them. "Great."

Stan and Kyle crawled over to a corner, careful to avoid puddles and possible splinters. They both settled down against the driest wall, shoulders touching as they tried to keep as far from the dripping rain water as possible. Stan said, "At least one spot is dry."

Kyle nodded in agreement. The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes. Kyle leaned back against Stan's shoulder. He listened to the _drip-drip_ of droplets spilling from the cracks in the roof and free-falling down into the tiny puddles at their feet. Kyle briefly marveled at how water could be so separate and then rejoin others of its composition, how a single drop of water could become a puddle.

"How long d'you think the rain's gonna last?" Stan said, resting his elbows on his knees. Kyle listened to the pounding of the rain against the tree branches protecting them. "By the sound of it? Forever."

"Man, this sucks!" Stan huffed childishly and Kyle couldn't help but roll his eyes. "C'mon Stan, it isn't that bad." The raven-haired boy shrugged defiantly. "Not right now, but in another half hour we'll be freezing."

Kyle couldn't argue with him there. He was already beginning to be bothered by the nippiness of the cold air, even with his jacket. And now that Stan mentioned it, the redhead was beginning to notice how faint puffs of his breath were becoming visible. Kyle glanced over at Stan's shivering form - he had always been more sensitive to the temperature than Kyle - when an idea occurred.

Kyle said, "Here, gimmie your jacket; I wanna try something."

"Why?" Stan asked, unwilling to remove his one source of warmth. Kyle shifted his position so that he was slightly facing Stan. "Just take it off," he said plainly, frowning a little. Sometimes he wished Stan would just listen the first time...

Stan reluctantly unzipped his brown jacket and said, "You better give it back," as he handed it to Kyle. The Jew settled it on his knees and proceeded to remove his own jacket. Picking up both jackets, he inspected the zippers and placed the right side of his jacket-zipper to Stan's left. "Let's see... wait... yes! They fit."

"What'r'ya doing?" Stan leaned against Kyle's shoulder, watching curiously as his friend zipped up the two jackets. "Attaching out jackets."

"And it's working?"

"Yeah." Kyle grinned at his accomplishment and turned the jackets around so he could zip up the other side. Once finished, he placed his arm in the sleeve of his own jacket (now attached to Stan's) and said, "Here, come under."

Stan lifted the jackets and slid in beside Kyle. It was awkward at first, but once Stan got his hand through the sleeve and the two boys re-settled themselves against the wall, he could instantly feel more warmth. "Hey, it _is _warmer."

"If we're careful I think we can pull our legs in."

They lifted the jackets and carefully pulled their legs in. They had to sit with their knees up against their chests but the added warmth was worth it. "It's a good thing we're both wearing our new jackets," said Kyle, trying to wriggle into a comfier position without pulling the jackets too much. "We'd never fit in our old ones."

"What gave you this idea?" Stan inquired, tilting his head. Kyle said, "My cousin. Y'know how I went to visit my aunt last year?"

Stan thought about it and then frowned, though it looked a lot like a pout. "Yeah. You were gone two weeks."

"Well, at one point my cousin and I got locked in the basement while my mom and dad and aunt were away. Her brother had gone over to a friend's house so we had to wait for hours before anyone came."

"Shit."

Kyle smiled. "Yeah. Well, the basement was really, really cold, so Hazel - my cousin - suggested we zip our jackets together to keep warm. It didn't work as well as ours - I think it's because we have the same brand of jacket and the zippers match."

"Were you two really there for hours? I'd die of boredom if I had to wait that long in a basement."

Kyle shrugged. "It wasn't so bad. Hazel's brother rescued us after about two-and-a-half hours. He came home early to check on us."

"How old are they?"

"Hazel's eleven; her brother is fifteen."

"How come you've never mentioned them before?" Stan glanced at the roof as a wave of heavy rain pounded at the tree. Huge droplets spilled into the puddles before them. Kyle waited for the wind to calm down before responding. "I don't get to visit with them often. Which sucks - Hazel's really cool. I mean, y'know, for a girl."

"Well, I'm glad _one _of us had fun that summer," Stan said, his voice only half serious. "I was stuck with Cartman and Kenny for two weeks. Do you know how much of a chore that is?"

Kyle rose a brow. "Really? I would think, with me gone, Cartman would let up on his bullshit."

Stan let out a bitter laugh. "Not even, man. Cartman hates it when you go away; he doesn't have anyone to argue with. Then he starts shitting with Kenny and then Kenny loses his temper and won't hang out with us. Eventually Cartman gets so obnoxious he starts pulling stupid stunts and bothering the rest of the kids. I mean, didn't you notice how happy everyone was when you came home from your trip?"

"Huh. I never thought about it like that." Kyle grinned. "You guys need me to keep the fatass off your backs."

Stan pretended to scoff, "We don't _need _you. We just prefer having you and Cartman arguing every five minutes than him bugging everyone else."

Despite himself, Kyle instantly grew defensive. "It's not my fault Cartman's such a douchebag!"

"See? There you go again - it's like a reflex."

Kyle pouted, frowning and shaking his head. Stan only watched in amusement as his best friend tried to swallow his anger. "If you had Cartman up your ass every day, you'd hate him as much as I do!"

There was a silence.

"Wow... that sounded faggy," Kyle muttered. Stan laughed and said, "Yeah, it did." Frowning, Kyle said, "Shut up," before crossing his arms and turning away from Stan's chuckling face. He fixated his attention on a crack in the wall to his right. There was a tiny little sprout growing in the wood. Kyle wondered if it would survive. Maybe it would absorb water from the wood. Would it grow towards the outside or inside of the tree? Kyle wondered if it was a tree or flower sprout.

A sudden and very random thought struck him as the name of a flower appeared in Kyle's preoccupied mind. He pushed the thought away, trying to refocus on the seedling, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to fill out the silence between him and Stan.

"I think Butters is gay," he told Stan. The raven-haired boy snorted. "Yeah, you and everyone else, dude."

Kyle was almost annoyed at Stan's response but then realized that the boy probably didn't understand what Kyle was saying. "No, I mean really. I think Butters is homosexual."

Stan paused and then glanced over at Kyle. There was a spot on his hat stained a bit darker blue than the rest. Was there water dripping from above Stan's head? Kyle hadn't noticed. "...Really?"

Kyle shrugged, somewhat confused at Stan's surprised tone. "Yeah, sure. Haven't you even thought about it?"

"Well yeah." Stan paused, licking his lips in thought. "It's just, I mean, I know Butters is a fag, but I never really thought of him as, well, gay."

"I've always kind of suspected it. Mostly after the end of fourth grade. And not just because Butters is Butters."

"Well, how do you know then?" Stan asked. Kyle shrugged, suddenly frustrated - or maybe anxious? "I don't know! I just do." Stan only rolled his blue eyes. "You can't _just know _if someone's gay or not," he said matter-of-factly. "You have to test it."

"Test it?"

"Yeah. Like, gay guys like to hang out with girls."

Kyle frowned, saying, "But Butters hangs out with guys. The only people I know who voluntarily hangs out with girls are Clyde and sometimes Token and you."

"I don't count," Stan said, waving his hand dismissively. "Wendy's my girlfriend and I can't help it if she always has Bebe over."

"Alright, well, what else is there?"

"Gay guys are always happy."

"That's pretty much the definition for Butters. Anymore?"

Stan thought for a moment. "Um... oh. Gay guys can't have steady relationships with girls, or they just avoid them altogether."

"Butters hates girls."

"Exactly! See?"

"But, uh, you don't exactly have a 'steady girlfriend' either."

Stan huffed. "What? Wendy and I have been going out since the third grade!"

Kyle rolled his eyes again, getting annoyed. "On and off, dude."

"So? At least I have a girlfriend!"

"Butters was a pimp once."

"Pimps don't count..." Stan trailed off, his eyes suddenly unfocused. Kyle gave him a confused look, but Stan focused on him again and then said, "You know, I don't think you've ever gone out with anyone either."

The question caught Kyle off guard. "So?"

If Kyle didn't know any better, he would have thought Stan was blushing. "What's up with that?"

"I don't know. What, do you think I need a girlfriend?"

"No!" The redness in Stan's cheeks deepened. The boy looked briefly away. "I mean... I don't know. Anyways, Butters."

Kyle let his gaze rest on Stan's stiff form, but decided against interrogation while they were forced to stay so close. "Okay. So that's... two out of three."

"Yeah. So another thing about gay guys is that they always have nice asses."

Now Kyle was openly taken aback. "What? Are you sure?" How in the world would _Stan _know that?

"Uh huh. I heard Shelly complaining once about how all of the guys in her school who have nice asses are gay."

"Oh... Does Butters have a nice ass?"

"I haven't looked," Stan said.

"Have any of the girls said that he does?"

"No. But didn't Butters get seven on that Cute List a few years ago?"

An old anger rolled over in Kyle's stomach. He hastily muttered, "That list doesn't count, it was rigged."

Stan noticed his friend's discomfort and said, "Oh, yeah," apologetically.

In the momentary pause Kyle recalled something. "Bebe said I had a nice ass. Remember? It was when we were building this tree house."

"I remember. I don't get it though. What's the difference between a nice ass and a bad one?"

Kyle smiled and shook his head helplessly. "Dude, I'd rather not even try to understand how girls think." They laughed at that. Stan blew out a deep breath and said, "Alright, let's skip that one."

"...Has Wendy ever told you that you have a nice ass?"

"Uh... sure. Once or twice."

Kyle wondered why he'd asked. Instead of thinking about it, he said, "What's the other thing?"

"Gay guys can't be fat."

Kyle laughed again. "Cartman's straight as a pole, then."

Stan smiled as Kyle giggled. "What about Clyde?"

The Jew stretched his legs out, ignoring the sogginess of the floor and the loss of warmth. His right foot was falling asleep. "I think he's straight. He's kinda chubby, but other than that he's all about girls."

"True." Stan sighed. "I wish we had some paper. I kinda wanna write everything down now."

"Don't worry, I remember. So far we have two for and two against. We'll just say no for his ass."

"Alright, one more for the tie breaker."

"What is it?"

"Lemme think. I know I've heard one more... oh yeah! The last one was that gay guys have to be able to sing and dance."

"Butters does both of those things. Voluntarily."

Stan nodded. "I guess you were right then. He's probably gay then. And uh... Kyle?"

"Hm?"

His face was red again. "Um... how many did I get?"

"Uh..." Kyle re-counted in his head. "Four out of six."

"What?"

"I counted you for the unsteady relationship thing. And you can sing and dance - don't deny it! I've seen you."

"Well you can too! How many'd you get?"

It was Kyle's turn to blush. "Four out of six..."

"Ha! See!"

"I'm not gay!" Kyle growled defiantly. Stan crossed his arms. "Well neither am I!"

"...Then why did we both get more than half?"

Stan threw his sleeved arm in the air. "I don't know! Ugh! There must be something else! What else is true about gay guys and not normal guys?"

"Uh... gay guys like kissing other guys."

"Well I don't like kissing other guys."

"Have you ever tried it?" Kyle regretted asking as Stan's face grew alarmingly red. "No!"

Something in Kyle's stomach twisted. Not knowing what it was, the Jew boy's previous anger arose. "Well then how can you say you don't if you've never done it before?"

Stan said nothing.

Kyle pushed himself up against the wall again. Steamy anger was clogging in his chest, and Kyle tried taking deep breathes to dispel. He'd always had trouble controlling his temper...

In the silence both boys listened to the _pitter-patter_ of rain, wondering in unison how long they'd been trapped up here and just when the rain would finally stop falling. They'd put a bit of distance between each other but only just enough so they weren't touching.

..."You've never kissed a boy, have you?"

Kyle looked over his shoulder to see Stan staring at his feet. The redhead dully said, "No."

Stan only nodded to this response and suddenly found interest in the puddle to his left.

An idea struck Kyle, but he blushed and instantly tried to burn it from his mind. Yet the thought stayed. Kyle silently cursed his curiosity and thirst for knowledge. It always seemed to throw him into _some_ kind of trouble. Quietly, hoping that Stan wouldn't hear over the rain, he said, "Should we... try it out?"

"What?"

Mentally cursing, Kyle reluctantly continued, "Should we test ourselves out? I mean, we don't have to. I'm just you wanna test it out, I don't mind - I mean I kinda wanna know, but if you don't want to..."

"I don't know. I don't really want to..."

"Then we don't have to," Kyle hastily said, hoping they could just drop the subject. He was feeling a strange sensation in his stomach and he wanted to focus on getting rid of it.

"Okay, I guess we won't."

...

"...Damnit!"

"Huh?"

"If we do it, we can't tell anyone, alright?"

Kyle's eyes widened. Stan unzipped their conjoined jackets, pulled his on and looked steadily at his friend. All Kyle could say was, "Yeah, of course."

"And if we don't feel anything - which we _won't_ - then we'll pretend this never happened."

"Yeah."

"Alright then. So... okay."

"Okay."

And now they were here, staring at each other, silently asking who would make the first move. Kyle could instantly tell that Stan, while sounding compliant, wasn't eager to continue with their little 'test'. Kyle, on the other hand, was quite anxious and wanted to get it over with. The redhead had never been one to postpone embarrassment - he'd always rather it was over quickly.

So with Stan being a pussy, Kyle sighed and leaned forward, trying to catch Stan's lips with his own. The other boy jerked his head away in surprise. "Sorry," he muttered, heat crawling up his neck. "I wasn't ready."

Kyle hadn't meant to do anything other than kiss him, but with Stan retreating from his every advance, Kyle's short temper finally burnt out. He growled deep in his throat, grabbed Stan's neck with both hands and used his thumbs to keep his head in one place. Then, before Stan could react, Kyle pulled him in just close enough so that their lips touched.

Kyle had never kissed a boy before - or many girls for that matter - and wasn't sure what else went with kissing other than lip-touching. Stanley, however, must to have done something like this with Wendy because he reacted fluently.

Their noses had been pushed together, but Stan tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Sensing Kyle was still at a loss as to what he should do, Stan gently moved his lips against the redhead's. Kyle frowned at Stan's sudden boldness; Kyle could feel Stan's throat-bound chuckles against the hand he'd left resting against the boy's neck and shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds, analyzing the feel of another boy's lips on their own before slowly pulling away. While Stan had instinctively closed his eyes, Kyle had forced his to stay open throughout the kiss. Now he blinked, feeling tears form over his dry eyes. Kyle could almost feel the heat of his cheeks sizzling against the damp air around them.

"Hey, it stopped raining," Stan said, sounding breathless. Kyle opened his eyes and looked out of one of the tiny square openings. The rain had stopped - droplets were falling off leaves and into puddles far below them. Stan's yard shimmered with water. Kyle could see that someone had let Sparky inside. Kyle pulled his head back inside.

"I think your parents are home," he said quietly, referring to Stan's dog. Stan only nodded. He was giving Kyle a funny look, making the Jew squirm. Frowning, he asked "What? What is it?"

"The kiss," Stan said. Blushing, he glance dup at the leaky roof. "I mean, did you... feel anything?"

Not knowing how to respond, Kyle parroted Stan's question. "Did _you _feel anything?"

An awkward silence befell them. Kyle directed his eyes away from Stan to watch Sparky scratch the pouch door, wanting to go out again. Kyle remembered something and chuckled gently to himself. Someone once told him - Cartman probably - that with every awkward silence a gay baby is born. Kyle couldn't help but think it ironic a gay baby should be born right after Stan and he had kissed...

Turning back to Stan, hoping to lighten the mood with his tiny revelation, Kyle found that the other boy had moved. Closer. So close that, along with Stan's intense stare, Kyle fell back onto his hands in surprise. "Stan?"

Stan didn't say anything. Kyle wouldn't have heard him anyway; he was drawn to Stan's stormy blue-grey eyes, which had darkened with an intent Kyle couldn't quite understand. He did understand, however, that Stan was trying to tell him something and just didn't know how to in words.

Kyle sat up, looking straight back at Stanley, hoping that the boy would understand his own nonverbal answer.

"Hey kids, you up there?"

Both Kyle and Stan jumped violently at the sound of Randy Marsh's voice. The two boy stuck their heads out of the window to see Stan's dad calling for them from the back porch. He was loosening his tie when he spotted them. "Hey, Kyle's mother is on the phone! Says it's something about baby-sitting Ike."

"Alright Dad, we'll be right down!"

"Dude," Kyle groaned, his stomach churning, "my mom."

"Don't worry about it Kyle." Stan gave his friend a smile and then smirked. "Last one down sucks Cartman's balls!"

"Prepare to be left in the dust!" Kyle immediately responded. Both boys dived for the ladder and hastily ran across the yard, leaving Kyle's answer hanging for another day.

* * *

**For those of you who know my writing and might find this story written oddly, it's because I approached it at a new angle. Instead of writing it all as a whole, I instead did only dialogue (excluding the beginning and kiss-scene) because I wanted to see if I could write it faster when only having to worry about the spoken word. I have to tell you, it was a _bitch_ having to think of narration for all of the empty dialogue I had. I don't think it's as good as the parts where I had both spoken word and narration. Yet all in all, I think it turned out pretty well.**

**Just so you know, I have nothing against gays and don't think any of the stereotypes are true. I just thought those were the kinds of things ten-year-olds would think about gay people. Y'know. **

**Read and Review, my dear readers!**


End file.
